


Unrequited

by chiitori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst? Sign me up B, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiitori/pseuds/chiitori
Summary: A complicated love diamond resulting in heartbreak, secrecy, broken relationships and all that's good and holy with unrequited love.Daichi embarks on a journey of love where he's introduced to dilemmas, the most impossible choices, betrayal, and heartbreak.Will he find his way to true love and happiness or will he be trapped in the endless cycle of pain?Kiyoko × Daichi × Female OC × Koushi





	1. Prologue.

Daichi and Mizuki, a friendship that has withstood the test of time, is tested by the bounds of fate and just where love may take them. 

Since the early years of elementary, Mizuki has been caught in the woes of love by her greatest friend, Daichi. He was the epitome of perfection, a gentleman, perfectly mature and intellegent. Their closeness was undeniable, even quite notable by their peers with many teeming with jealousy.

However, with the passing years and their transition into adulthood, it seems it's not a clear-cut fairy tale like it ought to be. Her desired prince charming may not be meant for her. 

Is there still a real chance at the long awaited happy ending or will happiness be found with someone else entirely?


	2. One; Faithful Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi reminisces about their very first meeting, and the wonders of welcoming a new person in your life.

 

There it was again; that smile, that voice, that look in his eyes. His ever so wonderful eyes, the very image of the setting sun against the crystal sky. And just like the star itself, he was always the light in her life. 

"Mizuki..? Oi, Mizuki! You've zoned off again." Daichi chuckled, patting the brunette's head ever so gently.

Her cheeks grew red with the heat, embarassment and excitement at the simple yet somehow loving gesture. 

_Here he goes again, getting my hopes up..._

"I didn't zone out, I was just thinking about something!" Her cheeks puffed, an adorable, annoyed expression adorning her face.

Daichi had a knowing smile gracing his lips, his chest puffed, slowly rising and falling with a content sigh as her fairness plagued his thoughts.

Like you wouldn't believe, he just so happened to have been blessed with the incredible luck of having a bestfriend, as endearing and as wonderful as Mizuki. 

The chance happened upon him when he decided to muster the courage to come up to her and ask her about the eye-catching book she'd had her face buried in on that fateful winter evening.

_**3年前 ▪︎▪︎▪︎ 3 years ago** _

_The snow fell gracefully, setting a wonderful atmosphere for the lovely winter night. Daichi was walking home from grabbing a few necessities for his family. His father was staying late for work again, his mother, resting at home with a cold after the exhaustion from doing all the house work finally caught up to her. His cheeky younger brother Takashi, was out playing around with his neighborhood posse and his younger sister Suika was studying diligently at home, keeping their mother company._ _  
_

_He checked the bag to ensure the contents were exactly as he needed them to be._ _  
_

_Medicine for mother? Check._ _  
_

_Protein supplements for him and Takashi? Check._ _  
_

_Dad's work references (aka, real estate magazine)? Check._ _  
_

_Cola and Grape Garigari-Kun for Suika? Check!_ _  
_

_He happily tucked the plastic bag under his arm and strolled home joyfully (but not without caution) as he took in the white, mystical landscape he passed by._ _  
_

_Just when he thought that was as eventful as the night was going to get, a young girl, so painstakingly absorbed into what appeared to be a book, caught his attention._ _  
_

_Her curly dark brown hair was covered in little specks of snow and her nose, crinkled in concentration, red with the freezing temperature. Her figure stood out sorely against the white backdrop, her petite stature almost comedic in its state._ _  
_

_Before he knew it, Daichi's feet had already taken him towards the girl, his curiosity taking the best of him._ _  
_

_"Aren't you cold, reading out here?"_ _  
_

_The girl looked up, somewhat startled at the sudden conversation from the strange boy. She sat there, blinking, cautious, in a ready to fight stance. Daichi sensed this and immediately raised his hands in resignment, trying to explain he had no ill intentions. He too was careful, choosing to occupy the space on the bench a ways away from her._ _  
_

_"I'm Daichi, I live just a few houses down this road."_ _  
_

_He paused, gauging her reaction and if it appeared to be safe for him to proceed. The timid girl sat still, her mitten-clad hands still holding onto the book, but her attention now on him. Daichi felt relieved at this discovery, but for as to why, he was unsure._ _  
_

_"Why are you out here reading out in the snow? Surely there are better places to enjoy your book than out here."_ _  
_

_The girl adjusted her toque and her mittens, also rearranging the plaid muffler around her neck, fixing her posture and sitting up to straight, her eyes focused on his own. The sudden change in her demeanor made Daichi's heart skip a beat._ _  
_

_"My house was too noisy and there are too many people at the library... I couldn't find any good shade so I picked this bench. If I focused well enough, I figured I could concentrate on reading despite the weather."_ _  
_

_Daichi hadn't expected her to be so well-spoken and talkative, but it was a welcome change from the silence prior. Her eyes shined with a quality he couldn't quite place, but his heart was still beating out of his chest. There was something almost electrifying about her presence. The way she spoke and now carried herself was such a sharp contrast to her initial image that he couldn't help but gain this unquenchable interest for this strange girl._ _  
_

_Before he knew it, he had gravitated towards her, sitting a mere inches away from her very figure._ _  
_

_"May I know your name?"_ _  
_

_Her long, refined lashes batted with confidence and she flashed a wise smile, grasping his hand he hadn't even remebered offering to her._ _  
_

_"Mizuki. **Oyamada Mizuki**."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had tons of fun getting personal with customizing the families, since we don't actually know much about the characters' personal lives apart from basic details that present themselves (more especially so if you keep up to date with the manga).
> 
> I read up that Daichi apparently has 2 younger siblings, according to Haruichi-Sensei himself so I conjured a younger brother by the name of Takashi, the kanji being 多火矢 (Takashi ▪︎ たかし) meaning "Many fire arrows" with the emphasis on his name in the kanji 火 meaning fire. Daichi's name (大地) means ground;earth, so I thought to complete the set by ending the note with a younger sister named Suika (水華) meaning "water flower", completing an earth, fire, water dynamic.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter's not as long as I hope for the other chapters to be but I'm still just warming up so I'm hoping to work my way up with the length of these works, I hope you'll enjoy the journey as much I do :)


	3. Two; Heartbreak

The bell for dismissal rang, students racing to get out of class and get on with their after-school plans for the day. 

Daichi carefully packed his stuff, a little relieved he didn't have club activities for the day.

Volleyball the week before was quite taxing, his teammates had constantly whined about the practice and how the coaches were apparently asking for too much with the exercises they enlisted. 

Daichi huffed in disappointment, especially sneering at Hayato, a guy he recently befriended who, coincidentally, was also a member of the club. He expected more from his teammates, it was a well known fact that there was no room for improvement if you weren't willing to make a few sacrifices. 

The aforementioned exercises were nothing especially difficult. Albeit they were challenging, Daichi was aware that they were formulated to help them hone their skills and in turn, help them become better in the sport which would guarantee more wins for their team. 

Daichi took pride in being the captain, his head held high, movements sure, confident and brimming with power. 

He wasn't aware of it himself but he was very well admired among his peers. The coaches and advisors appreciated the maturity and confidence he carried, astounding for a guy his age. There weren't many people in Daichi's age group who were as well taught as he was. He was a brilliant role model.

Izumitate Middle School wasn't picky, but Daichi would love to think he was appointed captain because he was something special, a reliable asset to the team. The dedication he put into volleyball was no joke, he was hoping to turn it into a real passion and continue it into high school. Most of all, he felt a real love for the sport; it made him happy with little effort, and everyone he deemed important enough was supportive of this ambition. Including his best friend, Mizuki. 

Although his studies and volleyball were important to him, Daichi was not without emotions. Just like every other boy his age, he had some form of interest in love, although to what degree, no one can be sure. 

He had convinced himself going into middle school that he wasn't going to rush into relationships like most guys in his age group. Guys were constantly flaunting their experiences like it made them any more desirable. To an extent, it disgusted him that all they could think about was the filthy, adulterous, fleshly desires that belonged to those of age. They were much too young for that!

But again, as previously mentioned, he was not without interest. While there may not have been a "girlfriend" up to this point in his ife, Daichi was quite enamoured with a girl in his grade. She was simple enough, polite, was also a volleyball player and quite the ball of sunshine.

Yui Michimiya.

Daichi met her by accident at their school's sports festival, after the boys' volleyball club was pitted against their female counterparts. 

She stood out amongst the rest of them... While she was undeniably clumsy and not a star of the sport, she was dedicated and very obviously put in more effort than the rest of her teammates. 

 

Perhaps it was her determination that had him looking twice, feeling a warmth in his chest at every sight of her.

 

The only other presence to have graced his life in such a way before was his dearest Mizuki, who's been there for him since their fateful meeting.

 

Daichi looked out the window, spotting Hayato and Yui, awaiting his arrival so they can walk home together.

 

He sent a quick text message to Mizuki, informing her of their meeting place and stalling so she wouldn't wait alone. 

 

Then, making sure he had everything tidied up and ready for tomorrow, he set off to meet with his friends.

 

\-----

 

"Isn't he taking a little too long? It just had to be the hottest day out today!" the bob-haired brunette complained as the shade under a few measly trees did little to aid her attempt at cooling down under the brutal sun.

 

The freckle-faced gentleman beside her gave a shy smile in response, sympathizing with her pains as he too, struggled to find a means to cool down in the burning weather.

 

They stood together, mere inches apart as they continued to wait for a couple friends. 

 

Hayato looked up once more to gaze at Yui, her figure, caked in sweat and annoyance at the heat and having to wait for the man in question. She looked wonderful and simple, what with the many negative emotions displayed on her face and the perspiration trickling down her face, she still managed to look breathtaking.

 

Not that he could ever muster up the courage to tell her... 

 

The befreckled boy scratched the back of his ear shyly, hoping his gawking wasn't so obvious that she'd taken notice. 

 

Just then, as if to break the unspoken tension between the two, the sound of Daichi calling, with Mizuki in tow, brought their long wait to an end.

 

"Ooooooiiii! Sorry for making you wait, you guys!"

 

Daichi sweatdropped, caked in moisture like they were, with his blazer tied around his waist, Mizuki in the same state, both appearing to be quite embarassed at the ordeal.

 

Yui gritted her teeth in further annoyance at the sight of the two, but quickly replaced the horriblr expression with an obviously fake, sugar-coated smile meant to impress the simpleton she thought of as Daichi.

 

"Sorry.. for making you guys.. uh.. wait." Mizuki managed to utter, as she proceeded to fumble with the hem of her skirt. Daichi pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed away at the sweat on Mizuki's face, afterwards dishing out some paper towels and dabbing his own. 

 

Hayato knew. It was so glaringly obvious that Yui despised this intimate exchanged between the two because she had her eyes set on Daichi.

 

Daichi however, paid no attention whatsoever to Yui for the time being. He seemed to have genuine concern  for Mizuki and could care no less about anything other than ensuring her comfort at this very moment.

 

"Are you thirsty? The cold water in my bottle should still be pretty fresh and chilly." the other boy urged, immediately offering her a drink.

 

Mizuki, face filled with delight, shyly reached out to accept his offer.

 

However, just as her hand was about to reach and make contact with the bottle, Yui went ahead and snatched it, chugging the bottle down to the last drop. 

 

"Ahhh~ thanks for that, Sawamura! Waiting for you guys had me dehydrated to the core!"

 

Hayato spluttered at the disrespectful behavior Yui so nonchalantly pulled off. Even Daichi, usually seen with nothing but adoration for the brunette, was clearly appalled.

 

Mizuki bit her lip in resignation, apparently not baffled at the sudden turn of events.

 

"It's okay, Dai-kun. I wasn't that thirsty anyway."

 

The latter grit his teeth beneath sealed lips, confused and angered but deciding to keep a level head in the situation. His iron grip remained on Mizuki's hand as he tugged and trotted away, leading the group off to the nearest convenience store so they can cool down along the way to the train station.

 

Hayato looked up once more, taking a gander at the bob-haired girl and seeing that she was, indeed, furious at all the attention Mizuki was garnering from the boy of her affections. 

 

The four walked on, silence enveloping the group as the tension rose with every passing moment.

\-----

 

_**19:37, 3時間後** [7:37, 3 hours later] _

The walk home to the Sawamura and Oyamada residences was quiet, filled with unspoken questions and silent feelings. 

 

Daichi wanted to question how the earlier occurence made Mizuki feel, for fear that she now despised the girl he was just beginning to adore and saw a potential romance with.

 

Mizuki wanted to question how the former really felt about the girl of controversy.

 

The looks, the blushing, the subtle touches during their co-ed volleyball lessons didn't go by unnoticed to Mizuki.

 

She was well aware that Michimiya's charms worked dearly on her pure best friend. He had never had a girlfriend much less a simple adoration for any girl he'd met before, and it was painfully obvious in his actions that he was attracted to Yui.

 

However, she was also aware of the true personality of the latter. She wasn't as cookie-cut as she made herself out to be. She would always talk about people behind their backs and was most cunning in her ways, utilizing everything in her disposal to achieve her goal.

 

This time, her unfortunate goal was Mizuki's dearest beloved: Daichi Sawamura. Her dear childhood buddy, her bestest friend. 

 

If Daichi's opinion of her hasn't changed, she anticipated it shouldn't take very long for her "rival" to make a move and claim Daichi once and for all.

 

Her small hand unintentionally gripped more tightly at Daichi's comforting hand, a gesture that startled the boy.

 

His head immediately whipped to turn around and gaze at her, the somber look on her face speaking multitudes of the hurt she'd sustained at the incident with Yui.

 

He hated it. Hated the fact that he had caused that behavior of hers. His actions undeniably led to Yui commiting the disrespectful act towards Mizuki. If only he'd been minutes earlier...

 

The aching in his heart stood for multiple things. He was disappointed at Yui's behavior, disappointed at the fact that his heart still yearned for her and ultimately, disappointed he caused his best friend pain.

 

He was torn between confronting Michimiya and ensuring an incident like earlier never occured in their likeness ever again, and confirming that Mizuki was of a sound opinion despite what happened so that given the chance, he could still pursue Michimiya. He wanted to give the girl the benefit of the doubt and believed her personality ran deeper than those occassional flaws that surfaced here and there.

 

"I-I'm okay, Dai-kun... really." Mizuki's walking halted, ever so gently pulling her hand out of the boy's grasp and clutching the straps of her backpack. 

 

Daichi looked around and realized he failed to notice they were home. Their respective houses standing proudly right across from each other. 

 

The moonlight was bright that night, with a streak emphasizing the sad smile on her face. She gave a little wave of her hand and turned on her heels, quietly walking into her home and out of sight.

 

Daichi stood there for a few more minutes, contemplating today's events. Emotions swirled within his mind, and just as he felt a headache coming on, decided that this was it for the night. 

 

He would start a new day over tomorrow and hope that things mend themselves by sunrise.

 

\-----

 

All changed up and ready for bed, Mizuki sat by her desk, clutching a panda plushie she held dear to her heart.

 

It had been a present to her from Daichi from their very first matsuri.

 

The plush helped her calm down in hectic times, or even when she simply felt lost, like being backed up against a wall. 

 

She knew... she knew about Daichi's feelings. She was very painfully aware of them.

 

Not to be dramatic either, she was fully aware that Daichi loved her, but not in the same manner that she loved him... or the way that he loved Michimiya.

 

While she was not typically one to hold grudges, she admits she does resent Michimiya to an extent, wondering how a sly girl such as her managed to capture the heart of pure little Daichi.

 

Mizuki's fought long and well just to even be considered as a candidate in that department of Daichi's heart and mind, but obviously to no avail.

 

There just weren't any signs she was going to triumph over Michimiya's advances on Daichi. Everybody who knew both of them could plainly see Michimiya's insatiable interest and Daichi's obvious, pure-hearted feelings. They were attracted to one another.

 

While Yui's full intentions for capturing Daichi's heart and laying claim to the rest of him cannot be discerned, any reasoning could be disregarded for the obvious reciprocation of her desires. 

 

Mizuki wracked her brain to find out where she could have possibly gone wrong.

 

Her and Daichi had been so close during their primary years, their peers, neighbors, and relatives could even confidently say they were a pair of the heavens, two good little children meant to grow old together.

 

Sure, they never particularly mentioned it being of a romantic setting, but they were young back then! Was there really no chance of bringing that back now?

 

She wasn't so brazen that she failed to see that Daichi cared about her, but she also didn't understand why the boy couldn't plainly see how _she_ felt about him, thinking her actions spoke the volumes from her heart.

 

But... 

 

**The heart wants what it wants.**

 

Yui Michimiya's personality being shocking and vile certainly could not be changed, but if Daichi's heart really yearned for her, there wasn't much she could do but support him in his endeavors.

 

Tomorrow was going to be a long day...

 

And the many more tomorrows after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people may not be entirely happy with me villainizing Michimiya since canonically, she is actually a very sweet pure girl but I promise that eventually you'll see why she acts the way she does! (All for the plot yo~)
> 
> It sets up for later parts in the story!!!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed, see you in the next one ;)


End file.
